


Kiss Me Slowly

by siriuslydontcare



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, idk - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydontcare/pseuds/siriuslydontcare
Summary: Songfic to Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. Dan wakes up after a one night stand, and remembers details from that night. And wonders if that’s all he really wanted from the attractive stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't very good I'm sorry  
> Originally on my tumblr- pastelghosthowell

"Stay with me, baby, stay with me, tonight. Don’t leave me alone.”

The pounding of Dan’s head stirred him from sleep. He glanced over to see a sleeping figure laying beside him. Every event from last night came rushing back, he’d done it again. Slept with some guy he’d only just met that night, but he felt as if they’d known each other forever. The way his pale skin contrasted ebony hair, and was brought together by eyes that appeared to have galaxies swirling in them. It was hopeless. He couldn’t have said no, not to those eyes, not to that face, and definitely not to that voice. Part of him wanted more than just a one night stand. He wanted to be more than a nameless fuck. Not often did he feel a connection with the endless guys who passed through his room, but this one, this one was different. His brain could see them traveling together, visiting their families together on Christmas, and seeing each other to the end of the world. He could see shadows of last night. Watching as the club lights lit their faces, leading him to his flat, traveling up 14 floors, and his scent filling Dan’s nose. Their shadows by the bedroom door. Eyes filled with lust, He wanted nothing more than the touch of their lips. Reality flooded back into his senses. What were they gonna be? What did he want them to be? He closes his eyes, and opened them back. His only light being the sky above him and the streets below. He stood abruptly, forgetting the presence of the man. The bed stirred as the man sat and glanced up at him. “Phil.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Phil. I figured you want to know the name of whom you just fucked.”

"Oh. Yeah. I’m Dan.“ Phil drew nearer to him. His breath caught in his throat. Phil leaned in, and Dan eagerly pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Every fiber of his being hoped this was the start of something breathtaking.


End file.
